She Misses You
by Call Me Insane
Summary: One of the many fics in which girls get the 'once in a lifetime' opportunity to FLY to Middle-earth. Don't contradict the concept because I know...I KNOW.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: All names of characters, places etc are owned be Tolkien Enterprises pty ltd. Oh, and there are only quite a few of those coz I don't want to bedazzle myself with too many names...first LOTR fanfic...I mightn't don't get the drill.  
  
If any info is wrong (which some of it shall be) it is purely intentional for the purpose of the story... so please don't accuse me of violating the legendary works...pleeez.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was the middle of a night in a nice, warm Sydney apartment. She wanted trees to speak and she always longed for the reality of Middle-Earth. All was well; she was of course a normal teen whose love for the tales went beyond drooling in front of the TV. There were so many things she wished she had.  
  
There were dreams every night - dreams of her – Aathwin – the Elven princess, prancing around with flowing dresses in the woods and soon to be wed with the most likely of dreamers. But for this night, she dreamt her way into a strange glow coming from her window.  
  
'You are awake...must you close your eyes,' it was the voice so low and solemn that even with two pillows over her ears, she could recognized it. 'Perhaps if you weren't so freaking bright I actually could,' she clearly explained. She thought she was in a nightmare, so however loud she screamed, her brother could not ridicule her for it. Then, she opened her eyes.  
  
She was screaming, although not of mere fright, but something more deep and enchanting. She was star-struck. As if she hadn't seen this face before. It was Legolas, and there couldn't be any other answer. 'Omigod, you are so like...aah!' She was speechless. She was thinking about the Legolas in Pirates, Kelly Gang and Troy...which of course there wasn't one. Legolas either grew impatient or was just awfully confused. 'What do these words mean?' Legolas was definitely confused. Finally, she realised. Orlando Bloom did not intend to break into her bedroom, but a very needy Legolas. 'It is you, Legolas of the Woodland Realm, how, why?' she questioned; now she was confused. 'Yes...now. I came here to warn you of something.' 'Oh...is it war, because if it is ... I'm not going.' 'No. It is Eowyn,' Legolas' brows turned down and he sank into the bed. By this time, the girl had wondered so much about Eowyn that she could not resist. 'Don't tell me Arwen has passed,' she said in a desperate attempt to get to the bottom of the matter. 'NO!' his temper reached an unnatural high. Something was on his mind. She wanted to try Aragorn's death, but Legolas' temper stopped her.  
  
'Since Theoden's death, Eowyn has had to take Rohan into her own charge and ruling,' Legolas began, 'and was since wedded to Faramir. Eowyn lost Faramir in battle against Gondor.' The secret was almost out and she had to stimulate Legolas' tired and very old head to stir it up and get to the point. 'Gondor...why?' the fact would usually startle a 13 year old, but perhaps she thought this was all false. 'Many say that the war was declared very intentionally by Eowyn herself. Many say that her – very disturbed and very stupid – love for Aragorn had still prevailed all her happiness in Rohan and in Faramir,' Legolas was a storyteller and it all sounded so ... dramatic. 'Was the war built on revenge...or just to kill Faramir?' Legolas didn't speak. He knew on which side Faramir fought. He knew many things, but he didn't know the answer to that question. 'Hello! WHY THE WAR...anyway...whose side was Faramir on?' she knew rage and this was not rage. Legolas could only answer: 'I'll answer your questions if you come with me to Imaldris to work this out,' although very wise, Legolas knew how to have people – somehow especially this 13 year old – on his side to do whatever his mind told him. 'Both questions?' asked she. 'I have an extensive memory...I think I can manage.' 'Both questions,' she provoked. She was as stern about it as Legolas in the third movie  
  
No hand shake, but a whiz off to Middle Earth was the deal. A very smooth deal (if you ask me). he went...but she hadn't consent...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	2. Aathwin is my name

FOR THE LAST TIME...A 13 YEAR OLD IS NOT SO STUPID AS TO FALL IN LOVE WITH A 3000ISH YEAR OLD DUMB ELF...that is all  
  
Hey: I'm not stopping the story, but taking ur advice...ish. 2nd chapter's juz a turning point to follow up to a new concept...No she doesn't die...yet.  
  
TELL ME IF I'M DOING ANYTHING WRONG without using the word antidisestablishmentarianism...pleeez.  
  
Don't read it if it's only it 2 get reviews, coz I'll review u but u'll still regret it ... trust me...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ They were in Minas Tirith. Aragorn and Arwen were sitting there, bored as ever. Legolas spotted something upon entering the great hall, he smiled. What he spotted made him toss a cloak backwards onto her head: 'Here put this on,' he said to the throne – unintentionally so, not noticing that she wasn't a particularly good catcher. His eyes focused on the throne in which Aragorn sat.  
  
'My lord...lady,' Legolas nodded, 'I have with me proof!' The girl was inside the cloak...or at least just her head. 'Good,' replied a very distant Aragorn. By now, she was tugging Legolas' sleeves.  
  
Hello? Anybody home?  
  
'Proof? What am I proof of?' she protested 'Proof that my world exists, or proof of how easily I can fall for such a trick – having me stay here.'  
  
'Child, be calm...your decision to stay here comes within 24 hours!' said Arwen. Legolas' was twiddling his fingers and signalled Aragorn to wake up.  
  
'What are we to call you?' asked Aragorn, finally breaking the monotonous ice. The girl's attention had shifted to Arwen, who was smiling in the face of danger, at Legolas.  
  
'I...am...ugh...,'she didn't wish to give out her true identity. Though she lifted her head up in confidence, smiled and said: 'Aathwin is my name.'  
  
Despite the pause for breath and for the party to glare at her pride and her - very obviously – confusing Elven make-name, she continued. 'I am from the shallow bays of Sydney and I come to you to...help?' Legolas' unibrow didn't look particularly sincere that day.  
  
'And help you shall. I am sure Legolas has given you the briefing to why we need your help.' Aragorn said. She answered with a single nod. 'Come with me. Faramir will be pleased to see you I'm sure. Oh and...put these on.  
  
All her dreams were running into each other and colliding, knocking themselves on the head. But they couldn't possibly knock her on the head. It was only copper chainmail and a really sharp Normandy helmet that got her spirits jumping. Despite all this, the mention of Faramir – apparently dead Faramir – was forgotten. Aragorn walked out with the long cape dragging on the staircase. As soon as all the velvet was gone, Legolas eagerly ran up the stairs to greet Arwen. Arwen was now very fragile and was wearing away.  
  
'Legolas, you have finally arrived.' Arwen whispered and echoed through the hall, 'Now I am obliged to grant you a gift upon your return.' While from the back of the hall, Aathwin was getting her 'giant steel mess kit' on.  
  
Legolas turned around just to see Aathwin jumping up and down, trying to fit on the chest plate downwards.  
  
'Ooooh...get somethin' for me...for me!!!!' shouted the muffled voice of Aathwin. Legolas laughed – more like sniggered and then said with his head down:  
  
'To see her again – once more – before the war...'  
  
'Who?'  
  
'Do you not know?'  
  
Aathwin's character was both laughing and confusing. Arwen was surprisingly impressed with him. Aathwin stopped her muffled giggle when she got the plate on and was able to see...no one got the joke. Legolas suddenly felt ashamed of himself and Aathwin. He walked back to her and helped her with the armour.  
  
'I've now got 23 hours, after that little conversation of yours,' justified Aathwin 'Don't tell me you've made up your mind.' Aathwin made an easy nod that almost dislocated her neck.  
  
'We shall go to Rivendell!' Aathwin wasn't at all sober. There was a long pause. Awkward for the presence of royalty.  
  
'What?'  
  
'Off to the smithie!' said Legolas. He rolled his eyes the situation. Arwen was laughing. Was that a good thing? After Aathwin contemplated the virtue of her laugh she kindly smiled and said:  
  
'She misses you...'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Don't review if you can help urselves plz... 


	3. The King and Aathwin

On the white courtyard of Minas Tirith, Aragorn star Aathwin down for what seemed to be the longest pep talk ever. Aathwin had a most happy disposition, for she was in Middle-Earth and she didn't intend on leaving. On her way out of the hall, Aathwin was tucking her thumbs in no overalls and smiling, starting chanting a song of cheer.  
  
Sunny day, (sweepin' the clouds away:)  
  
The courtyards a-gleamin' white  
  
I am a-seeing before me a foreign sky shining bright.  
  
Days I've three  
  
Or an eternity  
  
Yo ho yo ho, a ...hmmm...a Tolkien life for me!  
  
She stopped her song. I don't know why because I quite liked the second verse. She sat down opposite quite a more solemn singer, Elessar. He was forward, but he liked to think it was more 'straight to the point'.  
  
'You do know why you are here,' started Aragorn's long and winding speech. Aathwin sank her glorious cheer and replied: 'Yes,' Aathwin prepared herself for more of the lowdown and straight from the mouth of the King of Gondor. 'I have been told of the ordeal you have been put through and I respect that fact.' She didn't know what she was thinking or saying – at these nervous and mind stretching times she may have a schizophrenic friend.  
  
'Ordeal,' started the many confusing faces of Aragorn, 'it is you going through the ordeal.' Aathwin was left confused. Yes, but the ordeal was only now that she didn't know what in the world Aragorn was talking about.  
  
'But you...you were the one, faced with war, for the love of your country was defeated by the only allies you had,' Aathwin was only starting, 'and was it, or was it not you whose defences fell and lost your chieftain and Elfstone to...' Again schizophrenia is not one of those ordeals to be laughed at.  
  
She was cut off.  
  
'Faramir...' Elessar started but didn't continue. Legolas was behind Aathwin and made first contact with Aragorn's mouth.  
  
'- Is to see you at once in Rivendell!' Legolas quickly added.  
  
'Faramir is in Ithilien – Aathwin here is to be fitted there as soon as the new day dawned!' Aragorn quickly responded.  
  
'Whoa... one sec...' confused Aathwin was... and confused she would be for a looong time.  
  
'Yes! One sec... Rivendell! What is he doing there? It is merely a land of death and no sign of such life!'  
  
'Which is why it is completely proper to greet him there!' Legolas smiled. Aathwin got Legolas' trick to trick Aragorn, but she didn't know that the trick was on her!  
  
Aragorn finally ignored Legolas, in an insulting way. The king and Aathwin found a conversation without mentioning the words: death, light, Legolas or Faramir. Quite the most interesting conversation between two people who were of the same species.  
  
All Aathwin managed to say was, 'I've got over 25, 000 names for you and I can name them all!'  
  
Aathwin always wanted to hear her say that! Every time she was in the shower she would prepare her speech and reactions if she really ever met Aragorn (yes, yes...wishful thinking) Hence this forward assumption, Legolas lingered by the bench.  
  
'I've got far less than that I am sure!' disputed ... um...whatever!  
  
'Yeh well not including...' She was cut again –  
  
'Dumb-adan, Es-tell me something I don't know and King E-LESS time to fight, more time to chat – AR!' added, or interrupted Legolas.  
  
There was silence, but one of a funny kind.  
  
First a sigh then, Legolas snatched her helm and ran with it, knowing the lure of this kind of armour had on Aathwin. At first Aathwin hadn't known that it was gone and she hadn't noticed that Legolas was gone either. His feet left no marks – best way to irritate an elf who's not an elf. Aathwin was annoyed. She drew her sword, stared at it ... then threw it against her steel toes like a clangy tennis racquet. Giggle and realisation face.  
  
'Before I go chase my darn helmet...thing back, what do I call you again?'  
  
'Just...call me Strider.'  
  
A/N So, Legolas is going to whisk her off again...to Rivendell...hehe. Um, yeh. Let's say this concept of 'whisking' has more to do with eggs rather than Aathwin. Review plz but don't complain if it's not good. I know what I'm doing wrong and it would be stupid – but I'm doing it anyway – to continue like this. If anything except 'whisking', confusion, story length and my mary-sue is wrong TELL ME NOW! P.S. (it means post script and this is one) Don't mind the song... plz review or email me another song to switch it with coz it's the best I could cum up with!!!! 


End file.
